Breaking News
by amy. j x
Summary: Sequel to Shock to the System, so AU obviously. Ianto and Jack tell everyone their news. How will they all react? Rated for possible content in future chapters.
1. White Gold

-1_AN: I decided to make a start on a sequel to Shock to the System, but I might not continue it if people don't want me to. Anyway, here we go. This is set about a month after the last part._

Ianto pressed various buttons on the coffee machine, humming to himself, whilst always keeping an eye on Cerys.

He always was skilled at multitasking.

He heard Jack's key turn in the door, and the familiar, cheery 'Hello' called out from the front door as his partner slipped off his shoes and walked into the kitchen, greeting Ianto with a kiss, and lifting his daughter from her chair, spinning her around and pressing a noisy kiss to her nose. He stuck his tongue out at her, her giggles filling the room.

He eventually stopped spinning around, securely holding Cerys against his hip, and picked up the small paper bag that lay at his feet, brandishing it in front of Ianto. The jewellers sign was imprinted on the bag, and when Ianto turned and noticed the bag dangling in his face he knew straight away what it was.

"Guess what I got today?"

Ianto decided to play along. "What?"

"Just guess. Come on."

Ianto chuckled at the impish grin on Jack's face, and put on a face that would hopefully convince Jack he was deep in thought. "Oh, I give up! Just show me."

Using his one free hand, Jack plucked the small black velvet box from the bag, watching as the bag fluttered to the table, and used his thumb to pop the box open. He turned it to Ianto, a small nervous smile brandishing his face, as he took in his lover's expression.

The Welshman's face was masked with a mix of shock and pure joy, as he looked Jack straight in the eye. "You finally bought it?"

Jack just nodded his head, his grin still firmly in place as Ianto took in every detail of the simple white gold band tucked in the white satin of the box. When Jack held Cerys out to Ianto, signalling he wanted Ianto to hold her, he took the box in his right hand, holding it steadily between his thumb and forefinger as he dropped to his knee.

"So, I know I've already asked, but this time I'm doing it properly. Ianto Jones, will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

A single tear trickled down Ianto's cheek, as he silently nodded his head, and Jack placed the ring on his finger. He pulled Jack to his feet by the collar of his blue shirt, and kissed him passionately, Cerys still balanced on his hip, clapping excitedly and filling the room with her infectious laughter.

When Jack and Ianto pulled apart, Jack offered his finger for Cerys, and she grabbed it in her chubby fist, smiling widely at him.

"So, now it's official, guess we better start telling people."

"Might as well get my parents ticked off the list first then. I'm guessing telling them won't be a bundle on laughs. They don't even know I'm with you. Never mind that we have a daughter and are engaged."

"Oh." Jack couldn't hide his hurt that Ianto hadn't told his parents about them, and dropped his head to the ground, obviously confused as to how Ianto couldn't even tell his family he was in a serious relationship.

Was he ashamed of him?

Ianto placed a finger under Jack's chin, looking him dead in the eye as he spoke.

"Hey, it's not you. I haven't spoken to them for years. They don't even now about Lisa. But I guess I need to tell them, instead of them hearing from someone else." He gave Jack a faint half smile, and added, "Do you think maybe they'll think that you're a woman?"

"Nah. Somehow, no matter how dodgy their eyesight is, I think they'll realise I'm a man. A pretty hot man at that."

"I can't disagree on that one."

He smiled, and Jack kissed him, softly this time, his finger still wrapped in his daughters hand as he pulled back and said, "Anyway, if they don't like me, there's something seriously wrong with them."

Ianto chuckled, and rest his forehead against Jack's, holding his daughter tightly against his side, as he couldn't help the sinking feeling that was taking him over.

His dad was not going to take too kindly to seeing his only son settled down with another man.

_AN: Sorry it's **really** short. I never seem to be able to get my opening paragraphs over the 1000 word barrier. Anyway, feedback as always is appreciated. Basically this story will be about Jack and Ianto telling everyone their news, and then the last chapter will be the wedding, (civil partnership, whatever you want to call it.) xx _


	2. Pressure

-1_AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Hope you continue to like the story. Xx _

Ianto absent-mindedly fiddled with the white gold band on his finger, the precious metal reflecting the sunlight that flooded the room, and bouncing the bright light off of the cream walls of his parent's living room.

Jack held Cerys in his arms, pulling faces at her, and tickling her, Ianto's mother observing with a faint smiling playing across her lips. His tad was in the kitchen pouring himself a generous glass of scotch, trying to take in the information he had just been given.

Ianto could see his dad gulp down the liquid, using the back of his hand to wipe away the last drops of the alcohol that lay on his top lip. He slammed the glass on the countertop, and gripped the edge of the varnished surface, his knuckles turning white due to the pressure he placed on his hands.

Ianto had been expecting his tad to take the news badly, maybe even shout at him, chuck him out the house, he had imagined all of the worst possible scenarios as Jack had driven along the winding streets to reach the small semi-detached house his parents occupied.

However, he hadn't prepared himself for the pure look of disgust on his tad's face, or the silence that engulfed the room when he finally stuttered out his news.

Ianto had witnessed the anger rising in Jack as his father stormed out of the room, but all it had taken was a hand on his broad shoulder and a pleading look from the Welshman, for the older man to dejectedly sit back down on the sofa.

They had been sitting that way for a while now, the only sounds filling the room were Cerys' giggles, and Ianto's father's heavy breathing from the other room, the occasional welsh curse uttered under his breath.

It was then Ianto's mother rose from her seat, and Ianto felt his heart sink just that little bit more, fully expecting his mam his abandon him also. He looked up her, his eyes glistening with unshed tears, as he whispered to her, every atom his being begging for her acceptance.

"Mam, please…"

She sent him a small smile, walking over to him, and placing a small kiss to the centre of his forehead, pulling back and squeezing his hand tightly in her wrinkled fingers. "I'll speak to him. He'll come around, Ianto. Don't worry, son."

She ran a gentle hand through his hair, and approached the kitchen, her slippers sinking into the soft carpet as she went. Ianto heard the creak of the hinges as she apprehensively pushed the door wider open, and he could see his tad's face, a mixture of emotions that Ianto didn't even want to decipher.

He looked over to Jack, to see him smiling down at their daughter, acting as if nothing was happening, and Ianto found he was actually grateful for the distraction he was providing the beautiful child in his arms.

He shuffled further along the sofa, taking Jack's hand in his, and leaning his head on the older man's shoulder, needing the reassurance of Jack's touch.

The American rested his chin on the Welshman's head, pressing a delicate kiss to his scalp, and taking the hand that rest in his, offering it to his daughter, who gratefully accepted, promptly taking the digit and pulling it into her mouth, biting on it with her gums, saliva dribbling down her chin, as an amused look masked Jack's face, whilst Ianto's was a picture of disgust.

He plucked his finger out of his daughter's mouth, rummaging in the changing bag for a wipe, and vigorously cleaning his hands.

Jack chuckled, raising Ianto's finger to his lips, and kissing the pad. "Forgot to warn you, she does that a lot now."

His trademark smirk was firmly in place, and he pulled Ianto to his side, and after the moment between their small family was over, the raised voice of Ianto's father filled his ears, abusing his mind, and causing him to boil over in rage. He caught snippets of the conversation, as he felt his shoulder dampen with his lover's tears.

"No, Elen…I don't care if he's my son…I'm not having him living like _that_!"

"Like what exactly, Dylan?"

"With another man. It's sick. And I'm not having it."

"Well, it's really his decision to make!"

"Well, if that's the life he's chosen he can forget about ever seeing me again. Never mind me being at that freak-show he's calling his wedding, civil partnership, whatever the fuck it is!"

"Dylan!"

Jack wrapped his arm tighter round Ianto as quiet sobs escaped the younger man, and a large puddle fabricated on his blue shirt, making the material stick to his skin. He continually kissed Ianto's head, rubbing, what he hoped were, soothing circles on his back, praying to every god and goddess there was that his partner wasn't hearing half as much of the conversation as he was.

"So, what do I tell him, Dylan? He's your _son_! You can't just abandon him, for god's sake!"

"Tell him that I want nothing to do with him if this is the life he's chosen. It's fucking disgusting!"

The logical part of Ianto's brain told him it was partly the drink talking, that his dad would calm down, that his dad would accept him and be there on the happiest day of his life.

But the other part of his brain was winning the fight, telling him that it was all his fault that his dad hated him. His own flesh and blood couldn't even stomach looking at him. As he heard his father's closing statement, he couldn't hold in the large sob that racked his body, another flood of hot, salty tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Tell him to take that _man_, and get out of my house! I never want to see him again. _Never_."

His mam took slow deliberate steps back into the living room, the scene that she was greeted with threatening to break her heart in two. Her only son was reduced to a mass of tears as he clung to his partner, his finger firmly lodged in the five chubby fingers of his daughter's hand. The baby obviously oblivious to the events going on around her as he happily sucked her thumb, whilst squeezing her dad's finger just that little bit too tight, her blue eyes shining, and the thick black tufts of hair that layered her scalp, twisting into tight curls.

It was then that Elen realised just how beautiful her grand-daughter was.

As she stood in the middle of her living room, her son's face streaked with tears as he violently rubbed at the salty water trickling down his cheeks, putting the façade, that he only ever dropped for Jack and Cerys, firmly back in place, her own tears threatened to tumble. Ianto gave his mam a small smile as he stood from the seat, slinging the changing bag onto his shoulder, and lifting the car seat. Jack stood by his side, their shoulders brushing, and it was clear to the woman that neither Jack, nor Ianto, were even aware of the physical contact. It was as if it happened by instinct.

"I'm sorry, son."

Ianto smiled softly, heading for the door, Jack following him, Cerys held tightly against his chest. Ianto pushed down the cold metal door handle, pulling the door open and stepping out of the house, the sun splitting the sky, as he stood awkwardly on the front door, his mother standing opposite, her face a picture of apology, as she held her arms out to her only son.

He accepted the embrace, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, her scent filling his nostrils, a unique blend of make up, perfume, and washing up powder, with a little extra something added into the mix.

He held on tightly fearing this would be the last time he saw his mother, although deep down he knew she was as stubborn as he was, and despite the fact his father refused to speak to him, his mother would stay in touch, visit her grand-daughter, watch her grow up into a beautiful young woman. The thought made the slightest smile grace his lips as he clung to his mam.

"He'll come around, eventually. And whether or not he come's to your wedding, I'll be there. Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Ianto highly doubted his father would ever 'come around' to the idea of his son settling with another man, to set in his old fashioned morals to understand how Ianto felt about Jack, and to stubborn to even consider changing his mind.

He released his mother, kissing her cheek, and returned to Jack's side.

Elen pressed a tender kiss to Cerys' forehead, before turning to Jack. He had his hand outstretched, carefully holding his baby in the other arm, and Ianto's mother simply shook her head, a light laugh escaping her lips as she pulled him in for a hug, ever conscious of the infant between them. She gave her future son-in-law a light squeeze, Jack remaining too shocked to say anything.

She released him from her hold, and watched as Ianto approached the car, securing Cerys in her car seat, and dumping the bag in the back seat. Jack climbed into the front, settling behind the wheel whilst he waited for Ianto to get in. The younger man stood by the passenger door, his hand resting on the cool door handle, as he turned to his mam.

"I love you."

"Love you too, Ianto. See you soon."

Ianto gave her a slight nod, climbing in to the car, as he and Jack began the journey back to London.


	3. Over Excitable

-1_AN: Thanks to everyone who has continued reading the story, even though I'm not entirely convinced it's all that good, tbh. And an extra special thank you to people who have been leaving feedback, hugs to you all. Xx _

Ianto took another sip from the scalding cup of coffee, Cerys lay sleeping next to him, as he occasionaly rocked the buggy back and forward, whilst flicking through the newspaper that was spread on the coffee shop table.

Sally hadn't been behind the counter, as expected when Ianto had entered the small café, so he ordered and settled down with the paper he had bought, awaiting the waitress' arrival. He figured that she had helped them out enough with Cerys over the past few months, and when he took into account the amount of time and money he spent emptying cup after cup of coffee in her café, he realised she was actually one of his few friends.

The bell above the door chimed, just as Ianto was replacing the coffee cup on the polished wooden table, causing Cerys to awaken. He pushed the pram back and forward on the laminate flooring, his daughter's cries gradually dieing down. He felt a quick kiss being pressed to the side of his neck from behind, feeling Jack's presence next to him, and turned to kiss him properly.

Cerys had stopped crying completely by the time Jack had sat down opposite Ianto, filling him in on his day.

Ianto smiled and nodded in all the right place, not really listening to what the older man was saying, too mesmerised by the way Jack's eyes lit up when he talked, the various expressions dancing across his features as he retold the story of his day, of course with a dash of the usual over-exaggeration thrown in.

The bell above the door chimed for the second time in five minutes, and in stepped Sally, arms laden with boxes and crates, her hair flying across her face as the slight gust of wind filled the small room, and she disappeared behind the counter, dumping the load, fastening her apron and popping back up, placing a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she smiled brightly at Ianto, and approached the table.

She greeted them as she always did, a warm welcome complete with a crude innuendo, and a cheeky smile.

"Alright Sally?"

"Knackered, Jack. That supplier's getting right on my tits. He's such an arsehole…" Sally went off into full rant mode as Ianto and Jack observed with amusement gracing their faces.

By the end of her rant, Sally stood with her hands on her hips, an exasperated sigh escaping her lips as she took in the men's faces.

"What?!"

Ianto quickly wiped the smirk off his face, but couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips as Jack mouthed across the table, "PMS."

Sally groaned and pulled a seat over, deciding she might as well stay and have a chat, seeing as the place was relatively dead.

"Sorry. Anyway, anything exciting going on the world of the Harkness-Jones clan?"

Ianto cleared his throat, faking annoyance as he stated, "And why not Jones-Harkness?"

"Harkness-Jones just sounds better. Anyway, you're delaying the subject. Any thing I should know about?" She had obviously noticed the ring, and raised an eyebrow at Ianto as she tried to draw the information out of him.

Ianto chuckled at her, smiling in Jack's direction as he announced, "Jack proposed."

Sally looked unimpressed and bored, "Well, is that it?"

Ianto looked at her, astounded. Who was this person and what had they done with the over excitable Sally that he knew. "What? Is that all you're going to say?"

"Well, it was the next logical step. You live together, you have a kid. I was kind of expecting it."

Ianto couldn't believe that this was the reaction he was getting out of the waitress. "Oh."

Sally smirked, a slight laugh escaping her lips as she confessed, "I'm joking! Oh my god, Ianto, that's amazing!" She leaned forward in her seat grabbing Ianto in a hug, pulling back and giving Jack the same gesture.

Both men were a little taken aback.

"So, who else have you told? Where are you having it? When are you having it? Am I invited? Will it be a big thing, or just family and friends? Oh my god, I'm so excited for you!"

Ianto laughed, this was the Sally he knew. Always asking too many questions at one time, squealing with delight at the slightest piece of news. "Whoa! Slow down. To answer your questions one by one, we've told my parents, we don't know when or where we're having it, it'll be a small thing, not some big extravagant event, and believe me, I'm just as excited as you."

Jack smiled at Ianto, their eyes meeting for a second, before they were interrupted by Cerys starting to cry again. Ianto lifted her from the pram, holding her tightly to his chest, placing a small kiss to the crown of her head and rubbing small circles on her pink cotton covered back.

Sally spoke again, once the baby's crying had died down a little, asking the question Ianto had been avoiding thinking about, never mind answering.

"So, how did your parents take the news?"

"My mam took it well, she's happy for us, and I think she likes Jack, so that's a bonus of course, but my tad isn't so keen on the idea."

"Seriously? How bad did he take it?" Sally had leant forward, placing her elbow on the table and resting her head on her hand.

"Well, I'm pretty sure in his eyes, he doesn't have a son anymore. He couldn't even look at me after I'd told him. Stormed out the room."

"Oh my god, Ianto. Are you ok?"

"I am now. Was pretty upset at the time, though. I hadn't expected him to take the news well, you know welcome Jack with open arms, but I guess just hadn't prepared myself for how I'd feel when he reacted the way he did."

Sally listened intently to every word that Ianto spoke, knowing exactly how he felt. When she had told her parents she was bi, they pretty much disowned her, packing her bags for her and throwing her out the house.

"He's always been pretty homophobic, it's one of the reason's I left home in the first place, couldn't take all the shit he kept spouting about how 'it was Adam and Eve, not Adam and Adam', and how it was sick. But I guess it's just different when you're the one the abuse is aimed at."

Jack reached across the table, taking Ianto's hand in his and giving it a light squeeze, sending him a small reassuring smile.

Cerys began to wriggle in Ianto's arms, wanting to see her surroundings instead of just the mouthful of cotton shirt she had been occupying herself with, so Ianto turned her, sitting her in his lap, so she could face the rest of the table. Jack blew her kiss, waving at her, whilst Sally took in how cute their daughter was, hardly able to fathom how one baby could be so beautiful. Cerys tried to blow raspberries at Jack, failing miserably and just ending up with a trail of drool tricking down her chin, clapping frantically anyway, the sounds of her adorable giggles filling the café, as Sally laughed with her.

"Can I…?"

Ianto handed over his daughter with care, who grinned madly as she was held by the familiar lady, bouncing her knees up and down as she smiled madly.

"Oh Ianto, she's adorable. Can I steal her?"

Ianto chuckled, knowing full well that Sally meant it in a light hearted manner, but still instantly reminded of that night all those months ago, when his baby had indeed been stolen. Sally noticed the slight wave of sadness cross Ianto's face and instantly apologised for her slip up.

A few more customers arrived, meaning Sally had to hand the gorgeous baby back over, placing her in her father's arms, before congratulating the couple once more and speeding off to serve the caffeine deprived group.

Ianto finished the last of his coffee, grimacing as the liquid slid down his throat noting that it was now substantially cooler than before.

"Guess we'd better get going."

"Yup."

Jack pulled his jacket on as Ianto wrapped Cerys up and put her back in the buggy, zipping his own coat up. The Welshman manoeuvred the large pink vehicle round the maze of tables of chairs that littered the floor, and reached the door, waiting for Jack to step in front of him, opening it and letting Ianto step out to brace the cool breeze first, placing a kiss on his cheek as he squeezed through the doorway. He sent Sally one last smile as they stepped outside, Jack's resting on top of Ianto's on the handle of the buggy as they walked along the crowded streets.


	4. Sweet Like Chocolate

-1_AN: Ooh, an update! As usual, I love getting reviews, so please continue to R&R. xx _

Jack was woken by a tongue trailing along his chest, and a set of teeth clamping down on his right nipple. He had barely opened his eyes by the time Ianto was using one of his silk ties to fasten him to the headrest, tongue and teeth still working there magic as his talented fingers wrapped the smooth garment around Jack's wrists, securing him in place for whatever delights he had in store.

He suppressed the moans of pleasure in favour of asking what the hell was going on.

"Ianto? What-"

"Morning Jack."

"Not that I'm complaining about your method of wake up call or anything, but you could have at least waited until I had opened by eyes before you tied me to the bed."

"And where would be the fun in that?"

Before Jack had a chance to reply his words were forgotten as Ianto took the whole of his length into his mouth, deep-throating him, providing him with such exquisite torture as his arms ached to wrap around his partner, and his fingers tingled with the need to run through the Welshman's thick hair.

The room was soon filled with Jack's moans as he arched his hips toward Ianto's mouth, the younger man's ministrations dragging him to his release slowly as he was teased mercilessly. Jack was just about to scream out in pleasure, when suddenly Ianto dropped him from his mouth, and placed his hand over his cock.

"Don't cum. I'll be right back."

Ianto climbed off the bed, leaving Jack the vivid image of his naked backside striding out of the room, and a deep desire to fulfil his fantasies.

Ianto returned what could only be a few minutes later, but felt like a lifetime to Jack, complete with a bowl of melted chocolate and a wicked expression.

"So, I was thinking…" He raised his eyebrows as he gestured to the glass bowl filled with dark chocolate in it's liquid state.

A devilish grin spread across Jack's face as he quickly caught on to the younger man's way of thinking.

"Oh yeah!"

Ianto slowly made his way across the room, his erection pointing proudly ahead of him, and slowly made his way onto the bed, the mattress dipping under the added weight as he straddled Jack's thighs, and leant forward, holding the bowl steadily in one hand as he captured Jack's lips in his, slipping his tongue inside the warm, wet heat of his lover's mouth and revelling in his unique taste.

He eventually pulled back, leaving both panting, and desperate for more.

He dipped his index finger in the chocolate, and ran the tip of said finger in swirling patterns over Jack's chest, the warm liquid following a random path as it trickled down to Jack's groin.

Ianto subconsciously licked his lips at the sight of his chocolate coated lover, and lowered his head to the man's chest, using his tongue to clean the sticky substance, which was setting at a rapid rate, off of the smooth chest. The sensations flooding Jack's body caused every hair on his neck to stand on end as he tugged at his restraints, desperate to use his hands, itching to reciprocate the touches and kisses that graced his skin.

Ianto licked the last drop of chocolate away, and looked straight into Jack's pleading eyes, blown up with lust and desire, and Ianto found that he couldn't deny himself Jack's loving caresses and fast urgent strokes any longer, and reached above Jack's head, untying the bonds with ease.

Jack, rubbed at his wrists, before quickly getting over the pain, and pulling Ianto into a chocolate coated kiss, rolling both bodies over, so that Jack was on top, his hips grinding hungrily against Ianto as the kiss deepened and the frenzied movements increased in speed and urgency.

Jack pulled back, placing a trail of hot kisses down Ianto's chest and reaching for the bowl of chocolate that Ianto had wisely placed on the bedside cabinet. He dipped his hand in, covering his palm and leaning back over to Ianto, kissing him passionately once more, before reaching down and running his palm over Ianto's erection, the chocolate dripping down his thighs as Jack's speed increased. He soon took his own cock in his hand, the two rock hard erections gliding together easily thanks to the lubrication the melted chocolate provided.

It didn't take long for the room to be filled with the sounds of pants, gasps and moans as both men reached their orgasms, screaming out declarations of love and collapsing onto the mattress together, the cream duvet ruined by chocolate, and other sticky substances, but neither man cared as they lost themselves in a lazy post-coital kiss, Jack's hands running slowly through Ianto's hair, the younger man's hands gripping his hips, and pulling his body closer.

The pulled back and exchanged a small smile.

"Thank God my mam was looking after Cerys last night."

Jack chuckled and leant in for one last kiss before climbing out of bed and heading for the shower, Ianto following closely behind him.

A good few hours later, both men were washed and dressed and sat in each other's arms in the living room, awaiting the arrival of Ianto's mam.

She had taken Cerys to Wales for the weekend, intent on getting to know her granddaughter better, no matter what her husband thought.

The doorbell rang throughout the flat, and Ianto jumped to his feet, answering the door in moments and enveloping his mam in a tight hug, Cerys' car seat swinging from the woman's right arm. He pulled back from the hug and proceeded to shower his daughter in attention. He unfastened her from her seat, lifting her into his arms and placing several kisses on her forehead, rubbing his nose against hers.

"Oh, I've missed you baby girl, I have so, yes I have…"

Elen laughed lightly and gestured to the wide open door, "Am I going to be invited in?"

"Oh, sorry, mam! In you come. This is the first time you've been here isn't it?"

Half an hour later the three adults were sat in the living room of Jack and Ianto's flat, sipping cups of coffee, after Elen had been provided with the full guided tour of the flat, and were engaged in light conversation. Ianto continually edged closer to Jack, the movement not going unnoticed by his mother, and she smiled to herself, having never seen her son so in love.

Cerys lay in Jack's arms, sleeping soundly, clinging to Jack's shirt as she breathed in and out gently.

Soon conversation turned to Ianto's father, and the look on his mam's face told him all he needed to know.

"I'm sorry, Ianto. He still refuses to come to your partnership. I'm sorry."

Ianto plastered on a fake smile, mustering all the strength he could. "It's fine. If he can't accept that I've fallen in love with a man, then so be it. He's the one that'll be missing out on seeing his granddaughter grow up."

"I am sorry, son. He barely acknowledged her when I was looking after her this weekend. You know how stubborn he can be, once he's decided on something, there's no looking back."

"I know."

"I'm sorry, son."

"Will you please stop apologising, it's not you who's being a prejudiced bastard!"

Everyone in the room, including Ianto himself, looked shocked at his outburst. He had never sworn in front of either of his parents, and he wasn't going to let his father's behaviour get the better of him.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have shouted."

Jack's hand ran continuous circles on Ianto's back in an effort to calm him, as past experience told him it was worth a try. It worked, and Ianto's body eventually lost some of the tension and the Welshman relaxed into Jack's touch.

"Actually son, I've been meaning to tell you something since I got here." Elen had made her decision over the weekend, her husband's judgemental attitude only making her choice even easier.

Ianto took in the look on his mother's face, and braced himself for the worst.

He had imagined that she would tell him she had cancer, or another terminal disease. Possibly that his parents were moving to a foreign country, but he hadn't prepared himself for the truth.

"I'm leaving your father."

The room was plunged into an awkward silence.


	5. Familiar Silence and Unfamilair Roads

_AN: Sorry for the wait for this chapter. I was in London for a few days on holiday, so didn__'__t get a chance to update. Please continue to review. And thank you to everyone who is still reading this. Xx _

Ianto rest his bare back against the warm skin of Jack's chest, drawing his knees up against himself. The room was filled by the faint morning light of a shy sun peeking out from behind a cloud soaked sky, as Jack's index finger drew random patterns on his milky pale thigh. He was slowly drifting off, reluctantly dragged into the realm of sleep, when he, along with his partner, were startled by the surprised gasp and row of apologies flooding into the room via the doorway.

Ianto's mother stood in the dark hallway looking in on the living room, a newly awoken Cerys cradled in her arms as her usually pale skin turned a darker shade of crimson. Jack didn't seem too bothered about his state of semi undress as he sat on the sofa in only his boxers, but Ianto's embarrassment was obvious as he quickly lifted himself from the sofa, muttering something about getting dressed and dashing from the room, completely stark-bollock-naked, allowing an awkward silence to engulf Jack and his future mother-in-law.

"So…Good sleep, Mrs Jones?"

"Please, call me Elen. I'm not going to be 'Mrs Jones' for much longer."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I forgot."

The room was, once again, plunged into silence, the only noises were Cerys' occasional giggles as she played with her toys on the space of floor Elen had placed her on shortly after she entered the room. The clatter of plastic against plastic as she knocked her toys together, or the gentle sucking noise as she greedily chewed on the tag of her favourite teddy - a snack much preferred to the cut up apples and bananas her dads offered her.

Elen was currently avoiding looking at Jack, her eyes nervously flitting around the room, before Jack eventually remembered his state of undress and excused himself from the room, heading down the hallway and joining Ianto in their bedroom. He slowly walked up behind him, snaking an arm round his waist and placing a trail of kisses along his neck.

Ianto had hastily pulled on a t-shirt and was in the process of buttoning up his jeans when Jack had interrupted him. He gave into the touches and kisses for a few moments savouring the skin on skin contact that he craved from his lover, before gently pushing him away, adamant to get dressed and talk to his mother about their current living arrangements. Clearly their plan of 'Elen sleeps in the spare room and we sleep in our room' was not going to grant them much privacy.

Ianto quickly finished dressing, stepping into the living room, leaving Jack to decide on what to wear. He scooped his daughter into his arms, covering her in noisy kisses, and tickling her, before finally plopping down on the sofa adjacent to the armchair his mother was occupying. Both Jones carefully avoiding each other's gaze as the embarrassment of earlier events was still fresh in their minds.

"Sorry about earlier…We completely forgot you were staying…if we had remembered we wouldn't have been sitting in the living room with no clothes on…sorry…If it's any consolation I'm sure I'm a hundred times more embarrassed than you."

"Oh, believe me Ianto, I've seen it all before."

Ianto blushed again, but continued bouncing his daughter on his knee. He watched as his mother looked around the room properly for the first time, taking in objects she hadn't noticed at first glance. Her eyes lay on the mantel piece for a few moments, gazing at the photos of Ianto, Jack and Cerys together, smiling as if they didn't have a care in the world. She then looked along the large bookshelf, full of old books gathering dust, the top shelf allocated to small souvenirs gathered during Jack's many travels when he was younger.

But the thing that most caught her attention was the large black and white photo pinned to the wall above Ianto's head, who seemed oblivious to her staring as he was pre-occupied changing Cerys' nappy and humming a cheery tune to his daughter. Elen had to strain her neck to be able to properly see the full picture. Ianto and Jack were sitting on the floor, both topless, Ianto leaning against Jack as they gazed lovingly down on their daughter who was cradled in Ianto's arms. The photo was quite obviously professional, but judging by the looks on both men's' faces, they had completely forgotten the photographer, too lost in their own little family.

Jack entered the room, and upon noticing Elen gazing at the photo, announced, "That was taken when she was two months old. It's my favourite of us together." At that moment Ianto looked up from buttoning his daughter's trousers, and gave Jack a small smile, the men sharing a meaningful 'look' that spoke volumes to Ianto's mother.

He was proving his father wrong.

His bigoted views of 'no poof will ever leave a normal, happy life' clearly non-applicable to her son, who led a life anyone would envy.

Ianto picked Cerys up off the floor, holding her against his chest as he offered everyone coffee. He was answered with a synchronised 'yes' from Jack and Elen, so he headed for the kitchen, placing Cerys in her high chair, and beginning the long perfected process of brewing coffee.

Back in the living room, Jack took a seat on the sofa Ianto had previously occupied and studied Elen's face carefully as she continued to glance around the room. Her eyes eventually landed on Jack and he gave her a slight smile.

"So, what are your plans?"

He didn't want to seem rude, but it wasn't ideal for anyone involved with Elen staying at Jack and Ianto's place. Elen was continually woken by Cerys, and Jack and Ianto had dangerously little privacy - Jack wasn't sure he could take another night lying in bed with a naked Ianto, but not being able to _do_ anything.

"I have a friend. In the city. I was going to ask her if I could stay for a few days. Just until I sort out something more permanent."

Jack merely nodded along, that familiar silence filling the room, until Ianto announced his presence with a beautiful aromatic smell and a cheery 'Coffee!', both Jack and Elen gratefully accepting, and taking sips of the scolding liquid.

It was Ianto who was first to talk.

"Mam, I'm sorry about earlier. I know this must be hard for you, seeing me with Jack, so I really shouldn't be making it any more difficult."

Elen gently placed her mug on the coffee table in the centre of the room, the sound of the china against wood was lost amongst the noises of Cerys eating enthusiastically from the spoon-come-'choo-choo train' Jack was offering her.

"Ianto! Don't be daft! It wouldn't be any different if Jack was a woman." Jack smirked, and Ianto's head was instantaneously filled with images of the older man in full drag. "Whether you fall in love with a man or a woman, black or white, or, god forbid, even an _alien_, as long as you're happy, I don't care! You need to remember that I'm not your father."

Ianto suddenly found he had a deep interest in the tips of his navy cotton clad toes, as he realised he couldn't take his eyes of them, and only uttered a quiet 'I know' in response to his mother's small speech.

Elen rose from the seat, enveloping Ianto in a hug and placing a kiss to the top of his head. "Well, that's that settled."

Later that afternoon, when Elen had packed and been whisked away in a taxi in the direction of her temporary accommodation, Ianto was placing various items in Cerys' changing bag, preparing to head out into the, surprisingly sunny, spring air.

"Jack? Where exactly are we going?"

Jack emerged from the bedroom, seemingly ready to go and smiled at Ianto.

"Oh, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."

Ianto rolled his eyes and placed the last few items in the large bag, heaving it over his shoulder and lifting Cerys out of her high chair, balancing her on his hip with his right hand, whilst the other rummaged through his jean pockets searching for his keys. Jack, however, was waving his in the air, announcing, "We're taking my car."

Ianto took in as much of his surroundings as possible as Jack's car whizzed down the winding back roads, leading to god knows where, a million possible destinations flying round his head as he attempted to fit the pieces together - Jack's suddenly sombre mood as he continued to drive, the bouquet of flowers he'd bought, and the unfamiliar roads they were travelling.

Nothing made sense.

"Jack? Seriously, where are we going?"

"Nearly there."

Ianto was sick of all this surprise shit. The irrational part of his brain was panicking and telling him to prepare for the worst. Maybe all this with Ianto's family had driven Jack to a break down?

No! That was a ridiculous thought. Ianto decided he just needed to get a grip, and trust Jack.

Ianto wasn't exactly sure what to expect, but when they pulled up at their destination, everything made sense, except why they were there.

"What are we doing at a graveyard?"

"Time to meet the family, Ianto."


	6. Small Teddies and Limp Flowers

_AN: Not sure how many chapters are left, but most likely 2 or 3. Thanks to everyone who has read this, and especially to those who have left feedback. Xx _

"No! Argh! Jack! Get off!" Ianto's arguments were swallowed by his endless laughs as Jack sat on top off him tickling him furiously.

"Say it! Say it!" Jack continued to tickle him, his long fingers running quickly up and down his naked chest. Ianto eventually decided enough was enough and made a grab for the pillow lying next to him on the bed, whacking it off Jack's head.

"Hey! That was really sore."

Both men continued laughing as they rolled around on the mattress, their bodies pressing together, the only barrier was their boxers as their heated breath mingled in the air. Eventually they stopped moving, Jack looming above Ianto, pinning him to the bed.

A few chuckles escaped his lips as he demanded "Ianto. Jones. Say. It. Now." A kiss placed on the Welshman's lips adding emphasise to every word.

"Fine! Jack Harkness, you are the most gorgeous man alive, and I promise to love you forever, because you are a god in human form."

"Finally, he sees the light!"

Ianto pushed Jack off of him, kissing him one last time between laughs, and heading to the kitchen to brew some coffee.

As he waited for the kettle to boil his mind drifted back to the events of the previous day.

.

They walked amongst the dark gravestones that seemed to go on for eternity, in an uncomfortable silence. Ianto pushed the buggy along the pathway, Cerys sound asleep oblivious to her surroundings. Jack clutched the bouquet of flowers and looked straight ahead, not even registering the names on the cold stones, or the small teddies and limp flowers decorating the spaces between.

He knew exactly where he was going.

Suddenly Jack stopped next to a row of three matching stones, the faint sun glinting off the polished surfaces. He knelt on the damp grass, dark green patches forming on the knees of his jeans going unnoticed by the unusually quite Jack.

"Hey mom. I brought you some fresh flowers. Your favourites." He took the dead flowers from the steel container and replaced them with the dazzling white lilies. The scent of the pollen filling the air as Ianto stood uncomfortably, observing Jack going about his rituals.

"I miss you. All of you. But I have someone now. I have a whole new family, all of my own. I wish you could meet them. You and dad would make brilliant grand-parents, and Cerys would love her Uncle Gray so much. So much." The tears were freely flowing down his cheeks now, landing on the grass and blending with the light covering of rain water that had culminated that afternoon.

He kissed his index and middle fingers, placing them over his mother's name on the stone, and repeating the action for the other two stones, either side of her.

Ianto cleared his throat, and Jack turned, the tears had stained his cheeks and he had an expression on his face that reminded Ianto of a lost child.

"I'll give you a while. On your own."

He bent down and softly kissed Jack, leaving his partner to the deafening silence that surrounded him.

As he walked slowly away he could hear a quiet sob escape Jack's body, but he continued, knowing that the man needed time alone.

As he was walking, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye, just a ray of light reflected off one of the stones, causing him to turn, and what he was met with when he looked at the name engraved on the stone shocked him to his very core.

'Here lies Lisa Hallot."

He stood glued to the spot for a moment, transfixed by the patch of grass, littered with weeds, before turning on the spot, steadying himself by placing a trembling hand on the buggy handle, every atom of his being shook, and a large lump formed in his throat.

He looked at the carvings, taking in every word.

'Here lies Lisa Hallot.

Beloved daughter, sister and friend.

22 July 1982 - 13 November 2007'

A short, raspy "Oh god." Fell from Ianto's lips as he fully registered the date of her death. 13th of November. Not even a month after Cerys was born. He couldn't help but think this was all his fault. If he had only realised how broken Lisa was, would he have been able to stop this? Because one thing stuck in Ianto's head as he stared at the gravestone; the distinct lack of 'Loving mother'.

He took a deep breath and composed himself, heading back to where Jack stood, sorrow lining his face, somehow making him look older, yet younger and vulnerable at the same time.

"Hey."

Jack didn't answer, just gave Ianto a weak smile and gestured for him to step closer.

"I still blame myself. After all these years, I still think it was my fault."

"Why?" The confusion in Ianto's voice was evident. In what way could Jack be responsible for the death of his family.

"Their was a fire in our house. It was at night, and Gray and I shared a room. I was the only one who was woken by the alarm. I tried so hard to wake them up, get them out of the house, but they wouldn't move. They wouldn't wake up. I tried as hard as I could."

Ianto's heart broke a million times over as he witnessed the pain on Jack's face and heard the despair in his voice.

"Grey eventually woke up, but mom and dad never did. I carried him out of the house and held onto his hand as tightly as I could until the fire engine arrived. But it was too late. They couldn't do anything. Everyone died. And if I had woken up just 5 minutes earlier, they would still be alive. Everyone."

Ianto took Jack's hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze before kissing his cheek, the salty tears stinging his lip.

"You can't think that. It wasn't your fault."

Ianto held Jack tightly in the emptiness of the graveyard, so quite you could hear a pin drop.

Or a baby start to cry.

Ianto pushed the pram back and forward with one hand, the other firmly encased in Jack's.

"Let's go home."

Jack bent down, rearranging the lilies slightly, making sure they were perfect, before running a finger over the carvings in each stone and whispering 'I miss you. I'll love you forever.' He then stood beside Ianto, wrapping an arm around his waist as they approached the car.

"Are you ok?"

Ianto looked puzzled. Shouldn't he be the one asking Jack that?

"Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing. You're just…different. Quiet. It's nothing." He emphasised the point by kissing Ianto gently on the lips as they exited the large metal gate of the cemetery.

.

"Ianto? What's taking so long?"

Jack walked into the kitchen, a worried frown replacing the playful grin from earlier as he noticed Ianto staring ahead, barely blinking, as if in some sort of trance.

The older man walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling his back flush against his chest, running his thumb over the Welshman's slightly jutting hipbone.

"Ianto? Hello, anyone in?"

Ianto blinked a couple of times, cleared his throat and turned in Jack's arms, his large hands resting on the small of the American's back.

"Sorry. I was day dreaming."

"You sure you're ok?"

Ianto knew he couldn't keep it from Jack any longer. He had a right to know that his daughter's mother was dead.

Long gone.

Six feet under.

Pushing up the daises.

Kicked the bucket.

Resting in peace.

Whatever way you put it.

"Actually, there's something I should have told you yesterday."

Jack quirked an eyebrow, wondering exactly what Ianto was hiding.

"At the graveyard, yesterday, I saw something. Lisa's grave."

"Oh."


	7. Milk and Quavers

_AN: I'm beginning to wonder if people are still enjoying this. Anyway, for those who are still reading, here's the next chapter. Xx _

Ianto plodded into his sisters living room, Cerys resting against his hip held securely with one hand, whilst the other held his phone to his ear.

"I know, I know. I miss you too. When will you be back?"

His sister, who had identical eyes and the same pale complexion as Ianto, gestured to Cerys, taking her out of Ianto's arms and bouncing her on her knee as he continued his conversation.

"Ok… Yeah, I'm at Rhiannon's…Ok." Ianto covered the bottom of the phone, directing the next part of his sentence at his sister. "Jack says 'hi'." He chose to ignore the rest of Jack's sentence, censoring it for his sister's sake.

After a few moments of conversation, which slowly deteriorated into mushy 'I love you more' and 'Miss you too', Ianto hung up the phone and flopped onto the sofa next to Rhiannon, sticking his tongue out at Cerys.

"So, mam tells me you and Jack are getting married?"

"Yup. That's the only reason I haven't visited to tell you sooner. Knew mam would get there first."

Rhiannon chuckled, knowing full well that their mother never was good at keeping news to herself.

"Cerys is gorgeous you know."

"I know."

Her dark hair was growing rapidly, and the small teeth that lined her gums were currently occupied biting on the tag of her cream rabbit-teddy. Her lightly tanned skin - a constant reminder of her mother - contrasted sharply with her pale pink outfit, and her blue eyes shone as they glanced round the room, taking in her surroundings with interest.

"Not long till her first birthday now. Is she still not walking?"

"Not yet. I was the same. She can stand on her own, but she's not conquered the art of putting one foot in front of the other, just yet."

Rhiannon's toddler, Harri, walked into the room, clutching his milk bottle and packet of quavers, grinning from ear to ear at the sight of Cerys. He eagerly clambered onto the sofa next to his mum, the items previously held tightly left forgotten on the cushion, smiling at Cerys, and announcing, "Cez! Cez!" Ianto chuckled at his attempted pronunciation, and stood up from the sofa, lifting Harri into his arms and spinning him around.

"You not saying hi to me then, buddy?"

"Unco Yan! Unco Yan, down! Put me down!"

Ianto blew a raspberry on Harri's forehead, before sitting him on the floor, leaving him to wipe the imaginary saliva from his forehead with the most adorable 'disgusted' expression plastered on his chubby face.

"Coffee?"

…

Ten minutes later, and Ianto and Rhiannon were settled with cups of coffee on the sofa, Harri and Cerys playing with various toys on the floor as Cbeebies played in the background.

The two adults in the room sat engrossed in conversation as the cheesy songs of Lazytown filled the air, and Harri bounced cheerfully along.

"So, look at you all grown up. Got your own place, got a kid, getting married. I only managed two of them, and I'm five years older!"

Ianto chuckled, taking another mouthful of coffee, savouring the taste as the hot liquid trickled down his throat, a contented sigh slipping from his lips as he turned to Rhiannon once more, a playful smile gracing his lips as he joked, "So, not met anyone at the speed dating yet?"

That earned him a slap on the arm, before Rhiannon, who was wearing old jeans and a baggy t-shirt, her legs drawn under her as she cradled the large mug in her hand, responded. "Actually, I'm perfectly happy on my own. And for the record, you little poo, I have never been speed dating." Ianto laughed at the replacement of the usual swear word that Rhiannon would use, before his laughs were replaced by a smirk.

Clearly he spent too much time with Jack.

"Hey, I'm not saying you're not, but you never know, might meet someone at the wedding. Jack has some pretty hot friends, you know." He gave her a tongue in cheek smile.

"I give up!"

"Hey none of that attitude! You're still young!"

Ianto was clearly loving winding his sister up, the mischievous twinkle in his eye was the tell tale sign.

"Urgh, you are so pucking annoying sometimes. You're lucky the kids are in the room."

Ianto laughed at yet another replacement for his sister's foul language, and settled further back into the sofa, drinking his coffee and observing his daughter play happily with her cousin.

…

A few hours later Ianto was drying the dishes from dinner, Rhiannon was washing, and occasionally splashing him with water, whilst Cerys slept in her car seat, and Harri sat in his pyjamas, building a seemingly endless tower with his Lego.

"So, mum told me about tad."

"I'm surprised it's taken you this long to bring it up." As much as Ianto tried, he couldn't help the bitter edge that crept into his voice. It seemed like whenever his father was brought up in conversation it was just a natural reflex.

"Hmm, anyway, just to let you know, he's like that with everyone. An all round bastard."

"How do you mean?"

Ianto had left the dishtowel forgotten on the worktop, choosing instead to lean against the kitchen table, crossing his arms against his chest and listening intently to his sister's every word.

"Well, why do you think I moved as far away as possible."

"Yeah, London does seem to be the preferred residency for all Jones' kids."

Rhiannon chuckled, pulling the rubber gloves off her arms, dropping them onto the counter with a resounding splat.

"Soon as he found out I was pregnant, and I had broken up with Dylan's dad, well, that was it, as far as he was concerned I may as well have been a prostitute. The looks he gave me, as if I was scum. He still thinks he's living in the fifties. He's just an old-fashioned fucker, to be quite honest."

Ianto noted the return of his sister's continuous swearing now that the children were out of earshot, and smiled, thankful that at least he had his sister to talk to about everything. Even if Jack was his partner, and a good listener, and Sally for that matter, no one else knew exactly what it was like to grow up with Dylan Jones.

"Anyway, I've met Jack. He's bloody hot. You've done alright there Ianto! So, fuck tad! If the homophobe can't see when his son is happy, then he really is a stupid prick."

Ianto laughed, and pulled his sister to him, pressing her against his chest and kissing her head, holding her tightly for a few minutes before the moment was ruined by Rhiannon's laugh and her voice announcing, "Alright, just 'cause you're gay doesn't mean you can turn into a girl."

"I'm bi, actually."

"You're marrying a guy, in my eyes that makes you gay."

Ianto picked up the dishcloth and threw it at her as she headed into the living room, stifling a yawn as she picked Harri up and took him to bed, shooting one last mock glare at Ianto as she headed out of the room.

…

Ianto stood on his doorstep, Cerys' car seat dangling from one hand whilst the other fumbled in his jacket pocket for his keys. He turned round, clicking the button on the car key, locking the vehicle before turning to open the front door, twisting the key in the lock and slipping inside. He took his shoes off, then headed to the living room, carefully placing the car seat on the floor, anxious not to wake his sleeping daughter, and unbuckled the straps, lifting her into his arms, and carrying her into her bedroom.

The house was eerily quiet as he made his way along the hallway, flicking on the light switch as he went. He eventually reached Cerys' bedroom, pushing the door open with his free hand and lying her down in her bed, having already changed her into her sleep suit at Rhiannon's.

He placed a kiss to her forehead, picking up the monitor, and heading into the kitchen, taking a beer from the fridge and settling onto the sofa in the living room. He felt strangely uneasy without Jack's presence, having never spent a night alone in the flat they shared. He flicked the television on, turning to Dave and getting comfortable enough to watch a few hours of Top Gear repeats, when the doorbell went.

He heaved himself up from the sofa, padding to the doorway, and lifting the keys from the table, opening the door to be greeted by…

"Tad?"


	8. Nicotine Stained Fingers

_AN: Next chapter is the wedding! Thanks to everyone who has continued reading and reviewing. Xx _

Ianto sat awkwardly picking at the label of his beer bottle, unconsciously mirroring the actions of his father, as they sat in silence. Ianto took a large swig of the beer, figuring a little bit of liquid courage could go a long way, and looked his dad straight in the face.

"So, what exactly are doing here, _Dylan_?" He couldn't even bare to call his own father 'dad' anymore. "Clearly I disgust you, so why pay me a visit?"

As every word was spoken, the bitterness in his tone increased. He had almost peeled the entire label from the glass bottle, the paper soggy with condensation, when his father finally spoke.

"I wanted to apologise."

Ianto's snort echoed round the room, but Dylan continued.

"As you already know, your mother's left me. Basically it was the kick up the arse I needed. I am sorry, Ianto. Truly."

Ianto's ears turned red, and he glared at his father, blue eyes meeting blue. He took in the dishevelled appearance of the man opposite him. He clearly hadn't shaved in days, the grey stubble that lined his chin giving him a rougher look, the fingers that anxiously picked at the bottle in his hands were yellowed from nicotine. His dad hadn't smoked in years. And, Ianto had noticed when he had invited his dad in, his jeans were hanging loosely from his hips, showing that he couldn't have eaten in days.

If it was anyone else he would feel sorry for them, but not this man.

"You honestly think a quick sentence is going to mend our relationship?! Christ, you have no idea what your rejection did to me, do you?"

Dylan hung his head, suddenly finding deep interest in the carpet under his feet.

"I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, just-"

A cheery American accent rung throughout the living room as Jack arrived in the hallway, overnight bag and briefcase in-tow.

Ianto rose from the sofa, leaving his empty beer bottle forgotten on the coffee table as he stepped into the hallway, immediately attacked by an over-eager Jack's tongue slipping into his mouth, his slowly hardening cock pressing against his thigh. His hands were firmly placed at either side of Ianto's face, his thumb caressing the defined cheekbones as he gasped between kisses, "I managed…to get away…early…missed you…too much…"

The feel of Jack's tongue caressing his, and his hands running all over his body as he was pressed against the wall were almost enough to make him forget about his father in the next room.

Almost.

He pulled away abruptly, met by a clearly confused Jack frowning, and explained.

"My tad's here."

"Oh. Shit."

Ianto nodded his head, before leading Jack into the living room, their fingers entwined. Ianto wanted to see how his dad react, if he would put his money where his mouth was, but Jack obviously didn't think it was a good idea, as he yanked his hand away when they stepped into the living room.

"Dylan, I'm sure you remember Jack."

Dylan nodded, rising from his seat and offering a hand to Jack, who cautiously shook it, giving Ianto a sideways glance, who just shrugged in return.

"Of course I remember him. I'm really sorry. For my behaviour last time we met."

Jack was about to respond, when Ianto beat him to it.

"Yes, so you've said, Dylan. And it's all very heartrending, this 'making amends' stuff, but I'm afraid I'm not going to be as easily convinced."

Jack hated seeing Ianto like this, bitter and cold. It wasn't the man he had fallen in love with.

"Ianto? A word?"

He led into the kitchen, closing the door behind them and leaning against the table in the centre of the room. He was evidently not in the mood for another one of Ianto's family dramas, and he tiredly ran a hand through his hair, slowly exhaling and looking up at Ianto.

"Why is he here?"

"Do you actually think I know?! He just arrived not long ago, and then started telling me that he was sorry, and a load of other bullshit. Then you came home."

"Yeah, sorry about jumping you like that. I should have at least given you a chance to talk."

"Shut up. You shouldn't be apologising. You weren't when it was my mum that walked in on us, you thought it was hilarious, so why should you act any different around my tad?"

"Because he clearly isn't comfortable with the idea of us being together, so why flaunt it?"

Ianto nodded solemnly, stepping forward to press a gentle kiss to Jack's lips.

"Sorry."

"Don't be."

"Right, let's go get this sorted then."

"One more thing. Why are you calling him 'Dylan'?" The 'not dad' part of the sentence was left hanging in the air between them.

"Because it's his name."

Jack rolled his eyes, but following Ianto anyway.

They sat closely together on the sofa, as Ianto gave his dad a chance to explain.

It took all his will power to not scoff at some of the things he said, or even retort with a sarcastic comment.

But he listened.

"You've got to understand. When I was growing up, it just wasn't heard of. It was _illegal_ for god's sake. You have to give me some time to adjust. And, I know, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, but you know me, I've always had a short fuse. Always over-reacted. I'm sorry, son. And I know I have no right to ask anything of you, but I just needed to explain."

At that moment the sound of Cerys' cries filled the room, the noise strangely un-nerving amidst the quiet of the room. Ianto took the baby monitor in his hand before rising to his feet and excusing himself with a quiet, "I'd better go check she's okay."

Jack observed Dylan as he took a long gulp of his beer, wiping his top lip with the back of his hand, before looking around the room, almost mirroring the way his wife, or ex-wife now, did weeks earlier.

"You should come to the wedding." Jack announced, just as Dylan's stormy-blue eyes found the large picture of Jack, Ianto and Cerys.

"I can't. And not for the reason you're thinking."

"Look, I know it might not seem like it, but Ianto would love it if you came. Really."

"I'll think about."

Jack smiled, and Dylan mirrored the gesture, pointing to the picture on the wall.

"She's beautiful you know. I didn't catch her name the last time…"

"Cerys. I know, she's gorgeous. Umm, why don't you…come and meet her. She is your grand-daughter after all."

….

Jack and Dylan stood in the doorway to Cerys' room, silently watching as Ianto rocked her back and forth in his arms, his back to them. The space was filled with the deep breaths of Cerys and the soothing sounds of Ianto lulling her in to sleep.

Jack stepped over the threshold, approaching Ianto and looking down on their daughter over the Welshman's shoulder. He pressed a kiss to his cheek, and whispered in his ear, "Turn 'round."

The pair slowly turned on the spot, Dylan's face instantly lighting up as he saw his grand-daughter asleep in his son's arms.

His voice was hushed, whether with emotion or to keep the baby from waking was unclear, as he spoke, "Can I…hold her?"

Ianto looked at Jack, who simply nodded, and although the Welshman remained apprehensive, he passed his daughter over, carefully placing her in his father's arms. Stepping back he felt the heat of Jack's arm as it snaked around his waist, and he tilted his head in the older man's direction, mouthing 'Love you' and receiving a bright smile and silent 'Love you too' in return.

Dylan was oblivious to the hushed declarations, too wrapped up in his grand-daughter as she slept peacefully in his arms.

"She's absolutely beautiful. I'm so proud of you son. So proud."


	9. No Big White Dress

_AN: Ok, this is set a few months down the line. And finally it's the 'big day'! Please continue to R&R, and just to let you know this isn't the last chapter, there'll be one more to follow. Sorry in advance for the wedding scene, I know it's not quite right, but I tried. Lol. Xx _

Ianto awoke, almost forgetting what day it was and curled further into Jack's side, inhaling his scent and placing a gentle kiss on his lips to attempt to coax him from his deep sleep. A few minutes later, Jack let out a huge yawn, his eyes blinking a few times before facing Ianto, and giving him a warm smile.

"Mmm, _good_ morning."

Ianto chuckled and batted away the hand that was easing it's way toward his groin.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but is it not tradition that we don't see each other on the morning of the wedding."

"Fuck tradition. I want your face to be the first thing I see every morning when I wake up, and today's no exception."

Ianto couldn't think of anything to say in return, so he decided to show his gratitude in a far more interesting way. By pressing his naked body against Jack's equally naked form and kissing him with as much love and passion as he could muster.

When he eventually pulled back, both men left panting, he took Jack's hand in his, entwining their fingers, and raising their clasped hands to his lips, kissing the back of Jack's hand and whispering, "I love you." Before dropping his head to the older man's chest, deciding that an extra ten minutes in bed wouldn't do them any harm.

…

Ianto's mother was currently rushing around the function suite of the hotel like a headless chicken. Everything was organised, of course, but like any other mother she could always find an imperfection in anything.

The seats that filled the large room slowly began to fill with friends and relatives, as the minister stood at the front of the room, all the guests eagerly awaiting the arrival of Jack and Ianto.

After about ten minutes of waiting the double doors located at the back of the room were pushed open, and in walked the happy couple, each clasping one of Cerys' hands as she walked as steadily as her little legs would carry her, in between them.

Both men noted the sudden appearance of tissues from most of the handbags in the room, and the wink Sally sent their way as they walked past her.

All of Ianto's family were their, including his dad who clasped Elen's hand tightly as tears poured down her cheeks.

Ianto couldn't say he was surprised.

His dad smiled at them both, giving them a nod as the pride shone in his eyes. A big change from the look in his eyes all those months ago when they had announced they were planning this very partnership he was attending.

They arrived at the front of the room, both wearing dark suits and beaming smiles.

Cerys moved to sit with her gran and grandpa, clambering onto Elen's knee and turning to face her dads as they stood holding hands at the front of the room.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones."

…

The time soon came for the men to exchange their vows, which they had prepared themselves.

Jack went first.

"Ianto, I never thought I'd fall in love. Not until the day I met you. You turned my world upside down, and I'll never look back. You gave me everything I ever dreamed of, and more, and I can never thank you enough. I love you. I always will. That's just the way it is."

Then Ianto.

"Jack, I never truly knew what love is. Until I met you. You made me see things in an entirely different way. You showed me that I can have everything I ever wanted and more, all I needed to do was trust you. I'll never stop loving you. You'll just need to get used to that."

A few chuckles scattered the room and Jack squeezed Ianto's hand, giving him one of his famous smiles, and they both turned to the vicar. She smiled at them, and gestured for the ring bearer to step forward.

"Jack, do you take Ianto to be your best friend, lover and partner for as long as you shall live?"

He lifted Ianto's hand and placed the ring on, the metal sliding into place with ease despite Jack's trembling hands. He never once looked anywhere but Ianto's eyes as he announced,

"I do."

"And, Ianto, do you take Jack to be your best friend, lover and partner for as long as you shall live?"

The tears threatened to fall from Elen's eyes as she witnessed her son slide the ring onto Jack's hand, afterwards entwining their fingers and saying, barely above a whisper as he gazed into Jack's eyes, "I do."

"You now both may kiss."

"Thank god!" Jack grabbed the back of Ianto's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss, the room filled with cheers, and even Cerys joined in, clapping loudly and shouting, "Daddies kiss-kiss!"

Ianto detached his lips from Jack, managed to keep as much body contact as possible as he turned, chuckling and lifted Cerys' into his arms, kissing her on the cheek and hugging her tight. This moment couldn't have been more perfect if he had tried and he smiled at Jack, as a single tear rolled down his cheeks,

"Now we're a proper family."

…

Hours later, and everyone was seated at their tables awaiting the speeches, the buzz of conversation filling the room, when Sally rose from her chair at the top table and cleared throat.

"Right well, guess it's my turn to talk."

She waited for silence to fall over the room before going on with the speech.

"For those of you who are wondering who the hell I am, I'm Sally, and I guess you can think of me as the maid of honour, although as you can see, Ianto's not wearing a big white dress so that might be a little confusing for some."

Laughs resounded around the room before she continued.

"I've known Ianto for a while now, and I've known Jack since the beginning of their relationship, and although they had a few, let's just say 'ups and downs' I've never seen Ianto happier than he is when he's with Jack. I think you can all see why."

Ianto chuckled and Jack just smirked.

"I guess this is where I should be telling you some stories about them, but there's kiddies in the room, and I know what Ianto's like, so I'd better not. Anyway, now to the bit you can all have a drink, because I know you've been waiting for it. So, can you all please raise your glasses for the best looking couple I've ever met. Jack and Ianto."

Everyone in the room arose from their seats, raising their glasses and chanting, "Jack and Ianto."

Ianto pulled Sally in to a hug, kissed her cheek, smiling broadly and whispering his thanks in her ear before he sat back down, his hand slipping back in to Jack's.

Next to speak was Dylan.

"Well, I spent hours trying to come up with a decent speech, tried chucking in a few jokes and the like, and then I realised that I was better just saying what came to mind, so here goes nothing. It's no secret that to begin with I wasn't exactly happy with Ianto's choice of partner, but then I eventually realised how stupid I was being after a certain someone gave me a shove in the right direction."

He looked down at his wife and they exchanged a small smile, before he returned to the task at hand.

"All I can say is I must have been blind to not see how happy Jack has made my son. I see them together today, along with Cerys, their own little family and I practically burst with pride. Because they love each other so much, it's obvious to everyone. And I'm just so happy for them, because Ianto deserves nothing less. So, can you all please raise your glasses to Jack and Ianto, may they have a lifetime of happiness."

…

_AN: The next chapter is Jack and Ianto's speeches and the party. (: Thanks for reading, please review as I'm not quite sure about this chapter and would love to hear what every one else thinks. X _


	10. Glinting In The Candlelight

_AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. This is the last chapter, so please if you've been reading and haven't reviewed, tell me what you thought of the story. Thanks. And, warning, it is rather soppy, not unlike the last chapter. Xx _

Ianto rose from his seat, resting his hands on the edge of the table to still some of the continues shaking. Jack smiled up at him and placed one hand over his, giving his new husband the reassurance he needed.

He hated talking in public.

"So, I don't really know where to start. People always say 'start at the beginning', but I'm not entirely sure when the beginning of our relationship was. Everything was a little hazy at the start, but now things couldn't be any more clear. I never expected to be this happy, all through my childhood I dreamed of all sorts of things, but I knew that's all they were, dreams. I was one of the boys who was destined to live a mediocre life, the wife, the two kids, the nine-to-five job, spend all my time worrying about bills. I never imagined one of my biggest dreams would come true. To fall so deeply in love, that nothing else mattered. And I have two people to love now. Not just one. Jack and Cerys are without a doubt the most important people in my life, and I love them both with every atom of my being. I feel like the luckiest man on earth, even if Jack will argue that that title goes to him. Because the way I see it, we're both equals. We've both found love, we both have a beautiful daughter, biological or not, and I've never been happier. He's the man I'll forever look up to, the man that fulfils my every want and need, the man that turned my world upside down, the man that I couldn't live without, and he's the man that, most importantly of all, loves me back. So, I'd like you all to raise your glasses to the man that's made all my dreams, and more, come true, the one and only, Jack."

Jack rose from his seat and kissed Ianto, his tears of joy dampening both their cheeks, as he held on tight, never wanting to let go as chants of 'Jack' echoed round the room.

Eventually though, every good thing had to end, and Jack pulled back, Ianto brushing away the tears with his thumb before sitting back down as Jack began his speech. The one Ianto had witnessed him practicing many times, even if Jack didn't know it.

"Well, how can I top that, eh? How can I top anything this amazing man ever does? As Ianto says, I'll argue to the end of my days that I'm quite possibly the luckiest man on earth, but I won't deny we've been through our fair share of problems, just to get to where we are today. And I'll tell you now, it's all been worth it, just to see the look on Ianto's face when I slipped that ring on his finger. I don't think I've ever seen him look so beautiful. He's perfect in every sense of the word, and I know that I'll be seeing a lot more of that perfection tonight!"

Ianto blushed crimson, whilst Jack just smirked, unable to avoid at least one of his trademark jokes, even if this was the most monumental day of his life.

"What I'm trying to say is, I cherish him more than life itself, and if I ever have to life without him, I won't be living. He really is my everything. I've never believed in soul mates, but if I did, Ianto would be mine. We're perfect for each other, and I won't ever see it any differently. No matter how old and wrinkly we get, I'll still love him, want him, need him, because that's what I'm best at. So, if you could all raise your glasses, for the final time, and toast to Ianto. Because without him, I'd be nothing."

Cerys, who had been bouncing contently on Sally's knee, ran to her dads as everyone toasted to Ianto, jumping into Ianto's arms, receiving a kiss on each cheek from Jack and Ianto.

"I love you, angel."

"I love you too, pops."

Jack and Ianto chuckled, and Jack whispered to Ianto, as every one else in the room, returned to their chatter, "So, I guess you're daddy and I'm pops."

"Guess so."

…

The acoustic guitar began to play as Jack and Ianto were introduced to the floor. The song they had chosen was an acoustic version of Chasing Cars, and with the guitar being the only instrument played and the voice belonging to a female the song took on a completely different quality, as Jack and Ianto swayed to the rhythm.

"This day is so unbelievably perfect."

"I know."

Both men breathed against the other's neck as they continued to move, safe in the other's arms, inhaling the scents they would never grow tired of.

"I love you, have I told you that?" Jack joked, all the guests watching with tears in their eyes were forgotten, even the music faded into the background as they looked in to each other's eyes.

Ianto chuckled, running a hand up and down Jack's back, "Hmm, once or twice." His voice was low, and he ran a thumb over Jack's hands, as their clasped hands lay against Jack's chest, the beat of his heart soothing, as their lips met, as they danced, torso to torso.

Eventually, the song had to end, and Jack and Ianto pulled back to notice the few other couples that had joined them on the floor. Ianto's eyes scanned the room, attempting to locate his daughter as she was no longer asleep in Elen's arms, who was currently dancing in the arms of Dylan.

He spotted her, on Rhiannon's lap, her head resting against her aunt's chest as she sucked her thumb. Rhiannon was sat at the bar, apparently flirting with some one. Ianto couldn't see who that some one was, thanks to the crowd at the bar, but he would admit that he was happy for her. He had told her Jack had some pretty hot friends, after all.

He just didn't know it would be one of his friends that Rhiannon had suddenly shown an interest in.

As the group of guests at the bar filtered away, the identity of the not-so-secret admirer was revealed.

Sally.

Sally, with her hand resting on his sister's knee as they talked and laughed. Ianto didn't know what to feel.

"Ianto? You ok?"

"Um, yeah."

He turned back to face Jack, receiving a chaste kiss in return, smiling against Jack's lips as they pulled back.

Jack rest his chin on Ianto's head, as the Welshman listened to his heartbeat.

"Hey, is that Sally and…"

"Yep."

"So… I never knew Rhiannon was…"

"Bi? Me neither. Looks like it's news to everyone."

"So, how do you feel about it?"

"I don't know. Not too bothered, to be honest. It's her life. If she's happy, I'm happy for her."

"Good."

…

Ianto and Jack sneaked away on the pretence that they wanted an early night to catch their flight in the morning. Leaving the party in full swing, and Elen to care for Cerys, Rhiannon now to busy exploring the depths of Sally's mouth, to have the time to look after her niece.

Of course, their flight wasn't until four in the afternoon.

"Oh god…"

Jack slid the key card in the door, never once breaking the kiss, too desperate to hear more of the moans and gasps falling from Ianto's plump, kiss-stung lips.

They tumbled in the door, reaching the bed after much awkward manoeuvring round the large suite. Ianto fell onto the mattress, Jack following and straddling the younger man's hips, grinding their groins together in the most delightful way. He kissed a trail along Ianto's neck, unbuttoning the top button of his shirt with ease, before ripping the rest of the fabric off, the buttons flying away in all directions, his patience no longer intact. Ianto frantically opened Jack's shirt, button by button, reaching up to kiss every inch of skin as it was revealed. Jack's fingernails dug into Ianto's shoulder, leaving a succession of half moon shapes on his skin, as he gave in to the pleasures Ianto was providing as he caressed his back and kissed his chest, his fingers finally slipping below the waistband of Jack's trousers, slipping round the front and unbuckling his belt, popping the button, and sliding down the zip. Jack raised his hips, allowing the garment to pool around his knees, before he kicked off his shoes, sliding the socks from his feet, and kicking away the clothing.

All that remained to separate the men were Jack's boxers and Ianto's trousers.

Jack soon remedied that, by skilfully undressing Ianto from below the waist, and discarding his boxers, all the clothing landing in forgotten piles on the plush hotel carpet.

"Fuck me, Ianto."

Ianto was never one to decline such a request, and rolled both bodies on the bed so he was looming above Jack, their naked bodies coated in a thin sheen of sweat as they were pressed tightly together, kissing and caressing until they couldn't take it anymore.

This was no time for foreplay, that would come in their second round, for sure, but just now was all about animalistic need, untameable passion, and their endless craving for each other.

Ianto licked his way down Jack's body, stopping at his hip bone, where he placed a small kiss, before regretfully leaving the bed to locate his overnight bag, and more importantly the condoms and lube.

He quickly returned to the bed, pouncing on Jack, ripping the condom packet with his teeth, and offering it to Jack to be rolled over his throbbing erection. He then proceeded to coat his cock in lube, squeezing the remainder on his fingers, before lifting Jack's hips, and slipping the first, second and eventually third finger inside Jack's tight hole. He stretched, scissored and teased until Jack cried out,

"Jesus Christ, fuck me already, before I come!"

Ianto kissed Jack again, breathing against his lips, "Your wish is my command."

He pushed all the way in, staying in that position frozen, and just looking at Jack. Looking at him properly. His eyes were blown up with undisguised lust, his cheeks flushed, and his tongue jutted out of his mouth to slide across his dry lips as he waited in anticipation for what was to come.

Ianto reached out a hand, stroking his thumb over Jack's cheekbone, and looking straight into his dazzling blue eyes. "God, I love you so much."

"And I love you even more, but Ianto Jones, if you don't fuck me into this mattress soon, that's going to change."

Ianto chuckled, before thrusting in and out of Jack, his hands slipping round the older man's waist, resting on his back, fingers splayed out, and lifting him so he was practically sitting in his lap. The sensations pulsing through their bodies were multiplied ten-fold my the new position, steadying themselves with flat, sweaty palms rested on shoulders, as Jack moved his hips in time to Ianto's thrusts.

A single bead of sweat trickled down Ianto's forehead, and Jack leaned in, catching the salty liquid on his tongue, before proceeding to kiss Ianto.

Soon, the room was filled with gasps and moans, and Ianto reached his hand between their conjoined bodies, running his palm up and down Jack's rock hard arousal, in time with their movements, flicking his thumb over the sensitive tip, and repeating the motion over and over until Jack's head lolled back, a deep groan of pleasure emitting from his throat as he came, his seed splattering their stomachs and chests.

The tightening and shuddering around him was the last little push Ianto needed to be thrown over the edge, losing himself to the sensation of coming deep inside Jack.

…

Both mean lay sated, a tangle of limbs amidst the multitude of sheets and pillows on the king size bed, lazily kissing from time-to-time, whilst choosing to gaze into each other's eyes when the joining of lips became tiresome.

Their entwined hands lay on Ianto's hip bone, the only difference from the previous times they had held hands being the rings that glinted in the faint candle light of the room, as they lay trying to catch their breath after the intense activities of mere minutes ago.

"I love you."

"Not as much as I love you."


End file.
